Angel
by chinaroses102
Summary: [ Balmung x Kite ] [ .hackINFECTION ] A re-telling of the legend of the dot hackers...What if the twin blade fell in love with a certain Descendant of Fianna? Follows game storyline. Rated PG-13 for Shounen-Ai (Boy's love). Please review if you like it
1. Chapter 1

Hello. :)  
  
This fic will start right before the entire Chapel incedent in .hack//INFECTION, right before Kite first encounters Balmung. From there, the story might deviate from the actual game, such as Balmung joining Kite's party fairly early on, ect. The script will be changed slightly, as I have the worst memory in the world, but hey, it gets the general message across. Hope you enjoy! By the way, Reviews enhance my interest in the story instead of concentrating my efforts elsewhere, so iffen you be liking it, review!   
  
Pairings: Kite x Balmung (apparent) / Balmung x Kite (not so apparent), One-sided BlackRose x Kite  
  
Last Warning: This fic contains SHOUNEN-AI! That means BOYS LOVING BOYS. But not yaoi, not the hardcore kind...I can't write it...And it's not allowed here, anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way whatsoever, had any part in the making of the .hack series. Although any deviations in storyline belong to me, the original idea does not. If it did, Balmung would have been cuddling Kite long, long ago.  
  
~~~~~ = Entering new areas, or time change  
  
~~blah~~ = System Message  
  
= Thought  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Come ON Kite...Aren't we going there?! To (Delta) Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, like I told you. I'm not going to tell you any more of these keywords if you aren't going to come with me...Sheesh, newbies are a pain."  
  
The pink haired girl stood by the swirling blue chaos gate, looking at a green-clothed boy, Kite, with annoyance. The girl's sword dwarfed her own small size, and her even smaller clothing -- As a rather tiny heavyblade, she would always look like that, far undersized for her own weapondry.  
  
"...Umm...Ok, let's go..." Kite said, accessing flash mail as he spoke, fumbling with the still unfamiliar controls.  
  
~~Adding BlackRose to Party~~  
  
"Ok! Let's GO!" the girl, BlackRose, said excitedly.  
  
Without another word, Kite turned and touched the portal, the entire thing lighting up in golden streams of runes and unkown words.  
  
Hidden, Forbidden, ...Holy Ground  
  
Soon enough, they were both enveloped by the same golden strands of light, whisked away from the comforting town into the darkness of cyberspace.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...Oh! This...This place is..."  
  
The blue haired boy turned in question, looking at BlackRose while seeking an answer.  
  
"Nevermind! Let's go. Aren't you going to escort me like a proper gentleman should?" she said with a slight shove at Kite to move forward. Obliging, he solemnly strode forward, taking in the massive Cathedral they had arrived in. Beyond the old, stoney platform they were on, Kite could only see rushing water and distant hills of green. But right before them, was one of the traditional old gothic cathedrals, spires shooting high towards the sky stained glass windows still remaining upon the walls. This wasn't a normal area, was it...  
  
"We don't have time for this!" was the sudden half-shout that woke Kite from his observations. Shaking himself, they both continued forward, squeezing into the large building through the tiny crack the doors made.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A loud screech spread throughout the main room of the chapel, coarse yet somehow familiar to the young leader of the party. The girl, on the other hand, stepped back behind Kite, holding out her sword, eyes obviously wide with fear.  
  
"...A...Ahh...Stand b...back..."  
  
She rose her sword carefully, further retreating, when Kite jumped in and expertly dealed with the hidious yellow-gold creature. It was just a goblin, very low level, and easy enough for the boy to defeat without trouble. As the last of its digital life drained away, it faded and the girl jumped back up, saying something. Kite didn't catch any of it, and simply nodded before continuing towards the great stone statue at the end of all the dusty pews, cascaded by pure, white light from the window it stood before. It looked strangely...Sad...Chained by multiple links of iron. The blue-haired boy knelt and carefully read the inscription carved at its base, saying the words out loud.  
  
"Skeith...Magus...I can't read any more of it though." he spoke as he stood, turning as BlackRose shyly shuffled behind him.  
  
"Umm...Umm...It was pretty obvious I was a newbie too, back there..."  
  
Kite simply smiled and nodded, turning back to watch the statue. "...Well...Yeah..."  
  
Any thoughts were suddenly shattered as a loud crash echoed through the great hall. Both turned, to see a white haired, silver armed angel looking at them.  
  
"What are you doing here?! This place..." the man had said, drawing his sword with familiarity.  
  
"Same could be said for you!" BlackRose shouted back indignantly. Kite, on the other hand, was watching the man carefully. He seemed to be at a very high level, like Orca was, and had a very nice avatar. And the dim light from the open doors gently caressing the angel-man's figure didn't help him concentrate on retorting either.  
  
"Get out! This place isn't safe! There's no time to explain, just GO!"  
  
Right as the last syllable was uttered, a gargantuan figure suddenly materialized. Later on, Kite would recognize the armored beast as a headhunter, the skull it held in one hand a tell-tale sign. Even though the two newbies didn't know, the older man did, running forward. "It's not supposed to be here..." he murmured, before jumping up and slashing the headhunter violently. Instantly, the iron crumpled to dark ash, it knelt in its final actioins before death...  
  
At their computers in the real world, their screens fizzed. The headhunter seemed to glow for a second, then stood again. Green light bursted from within it, encasing the creature in a gently glowing green shell, as it turned to face the human players.  
  
"This one too..." the angel-man said knowingly. He was quickly shoved aside by a suddenly revitalized BlackRose.  
  
"This...It k...It...Yaaa!" she said, running forward towards the creature.  
  
"No! It'll kill you! Stay back!" the angel-man said, rushing forward along with Kite's partner.  
  
The blue-haired boy, who had been silent and staring distantly the entire time, watched dimly. Images floated past him--Orca, drained before his eyes. The mysterious girl. Orca, found in a coma. The white-armored man, reaching the same fate, drained of life. His eyes widened. Time froze in that moment. The man was going to end up just like Orca.  
  
BlackRose hadn't entered his mind at all.  
  
The man was going to end up like Orca. Already, Kite felt a small tug towards him, something he couldn't quite describe. Just a pull towards the man, a connection although they had only known each other for mere minutes.  
  
Maybe...It's fate...  
  
A quiet, gentle voice suddenly spoke in his head, urging Kite in that moment of solace.  
  
The book...Open the book.  
  
The book?  
  
The power it holds can bring forth either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user.  
  
Maybe...I can save him...  
  
The book the mysterioius voice was talking about seemed to have just appeared in Kite's hands.  
  
Maybe...  
  
He opened it slowly, looking up once more at the two fighting the creature.  
  
I can.  
  
~~You used the Installation Book, Book of Twilight!~~  
  
Words. Numbers. He couldn't tell what they were. They fed into his body, into his legs, streaming up through his entire self, engulfing him into mere data. A bracelet formed. A mysterious bracelet, carved with runes, on his hand. It suddenly reacted with a life of its own, and he was surrounded by the white of cyberspace. Of true, untainted cyberspace. It wasn't black like he had expected, but bright silver with red and blue bits and bytes floating around. There, the bracelent enlarged, engulfed his hand in color, shot at the headhunter...Just like the mysterious creature had killed Orca. Eyes widened, he screamed, for there was a sharp pain. A pain that hurt his avatar, a pain that seemed to be eating away at the pure being that he was. Then it was over, and Kite was still standing in the Cathedral where he was.  
  
Looking forward, he could see the man giving a final slice to the headhunter, and its crumpling away once again...Only this time, it disappeared for good.  
  
"That ability...Now I understand..Now I understand perfectly." the angel-man, whose life Kite had just said, looked up angrily.  
  
"You're just the same as the Data Bug...Lots of areas of The World have been turning up infected. And you, you have the nerve to spread the infection willingly for your own purposes!"  
  
Kite stepped back just slightly, abashed. "I have no idea what this ability is! I-"  
  
He was cut off by a suddenly stern look of the man as he stepped forward and pointed his sword at Kite. "Draw your sword. We shall end this."  
  
"No! Fighting...I don't want to fight..." Not with you...  
  
BlackRose suddenly stomped forward, acting like a rather pissed off young girl, which she probably was, going right up to the man and pointing a finger in his face. "Is that how you treat a guy that just saved your life!?"  
  
Re-sheathing his sword, he turned away, thinking. Before long, he turned again to look at Kite. "I still do not trust you. I just need time to think. But, if I find that you really are the cause of the virus..." He turned to leave, stopping right at the threshold before glancing behind his shoulder rather coldly. "...I shall kill you."  
  
Kite just stood, watching him until the man faded away into the background.  
  
I'm still mad at him...What gives him right to do that!? But...He just seems so cool...  
  
Again, the tug that pulled him towards the angel-man made itself apparent, but he simply brushed it aside. He must have just stayed on for too long. Everyone always warned him not too stay on for long periods of time...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...I thought he would end up like Orca, and...And I panicked. That's when I heard her voice..." he continued, speaking to BlackRose and telling of his tale, "...It was the voice of the girl who gave the book to Orca..."  
  
"I see. But what're you going to do if the Data Bug shows up again?" the pink haired girl asked thoughtfully, "That power put your friend...Um...Sorry."  
  
"I don't even know what this power...Is..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
There we go! First chappie done! ^^ I'm hoping I kept the chars reletively IC... 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the blunt romance, I'm not the best at writing it...*sweatdrop* I hope you can manage through...   
  
I need reviews...Please?  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Warnings: Again, there's shounen-ai. Boy's love. Nya.  
  
~~~~~ = Entering new areas, or time change  
  
~~blah~~ = System Message  
  
italics = Thought  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the real world, the boy known as Kite turned over in the darkness of his room, curling up like a small kitten on his bed. For the umpteenth time, he sat up, still unable to sleep, and looked to his computer. Where he had played The World. Where his friend, known as Orca, went comatose. Where he met that strange, glowing ghost girl.  
  
And then there was that man. He still couldn't figure our who he was, but after sifting through past messages between himself and Orca, apparently Orca was his friend. A partner, more like, a fellow Descendant of Fianna. Balmung was his name, but he wasn't sure of it, also searching through the forums. Apparently, he was popular--Very popular, from the look of all the fanclubs devoted to him. For some reason, this new knowledge made him feel a twinge of sadness towards the back of his mind, where he couldn't feel it. Another, stronger twinge that racked his mind was why he was so intrigued by this mysterious, seemingly hateful figure that he barely knew. Curiosity he said, just curiosity.  
  
I wonder if I should get back online...He seems kinda mad at me...  
  
For no reason! cried out one part of his mind, the one that was the typical young teenage boy he should be. But he didn't care for being a slave to his hormones, nor quite being very normal. So he ignored that part and concentrated on figuring out what his next plan of action.  
  
Slumping back on the bed, he closed his eyes and sighed, thinking over the problem again. Again and again and again. He turned, on the edge of sleep, letting his mind drift to the world of dreams, while one single thought raced through his mind, unlocked from its cage to spread its message.  
  
But then...I'd like to...See him again...  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kite was logged into The World once more. His reasoning was that even if an evil player happened to hate him, it shouldn't stop him from playing such an excellent game. Business went as usual, with no sign of Balmung; Only BlackRose and a few new people, such as the far too chipper Mistral and the far too chivalrous Piros. By the end of the day, Balmung had been completely wiped from his mind, Kite only concentrating on playing the game...  
  
~~New Message~~  
  
Oh! I must be BlackRose...She told me she'd tell when she found a good place.  
  
Indeed it was. Just a short, quick message of a meeting place and basic information for the level.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
DC: BlackRose  
  
Subject: Found one!  
  
Meet be back at (delta) server, ok? I think you'll like it...It's a water place :)  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ah, a water level. It was very good, very good for his Enou, which he had managed to get his hands on. A strong pair of blades, they held the skill of Flame Dance, perfect against water elements. Kite liked those areas that BlackRose picked for them to explore; she seemed to know his tastes and have them in mind while choosing out a new place to train.  
  
Right as he was about to log back into The World, there was the trill that signified a new message--Again? He clicked back to check...  
  
Much to his suprise, yet at the same time strangely obvioius, the sender was Balmung, the small avatar in the corner of the message a give-away to his identity. A close-up on his face, like every other email avatar was, the same obsidian eyes apparent, the same slightly messy silver hair, the same smooth face and triumphant expression.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
DC: Balmung   
  
Subject: Meet Me...  
  
here: (delta) Indiscreet, Solitary, Melody  
  
I'll be waiting next to the stairs. Come alone.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Feeling slightly mute, Kite returned to the log-in screen, and entered the realm once more. As he materialized, he was met by an excited BlackRose.  
  
"Kite! Let's go to (delta) Bursting, Passed Over, Remnant! I hear it's got pretty good treasure, too..." she said excitedly, "...I even got new equipment for it!"  
  
The boy shook his head, a slightly distant look in his eyes. "I'm sorry...I can't..."  
  
"Eh?" BlackRose tilted her head slightly, just a little shocked, "And why not?"  
  
"...You remember that guy in the Cathedral...? He's summoned me, apparently..."  
  
"WHAT!? How does he know who you are?" She seemed to pause for a moment, before a slight look of anger flashed across her face. "So he's more important than me, is it?"  
  
Kite blinked for a second at the sudden accusation, bringing his hands up in defence. "Of course not! It's just...He just...Might kill me or something..." He hates me, after all... he thought, rather disdainfully.  
  
"Well...Bring me along then! Or did he tell you to come alone like all the mysterious types do?" she questioned, eyeing Kite like he had never seen her do before. He responded with a half nod, half shrug, before turning to face the Chaos Gate again.  
  
Behind him, he heard a shuffle. "Well, I'll leave then..." the girl said, "E-mail me if you need, or Flash Mail if I'm on. Like usual." Then, there was the familiar sound of someone logging off, and there was near silence. Or at least as silent as it could be, in a bustling city.  
  
I hope I didn't do anything wrong...  
  
"Indiscreet...Solitary...Melody..." he muttered to himself, looking over the statistics of the area. A forest, level 10 at that. Way too high for him...But hopefully, he wouldn't run into too many monsters. At least, he thought, I have good a good Earth attack; Gan Don.  
  
Pressing a hand to the portal, he allowed himself to be wrapped in golden threads of runic design, looking up thoughtfully. It wouldn't be too bad. The worst that could happen was he would be PK'ed (Player Killed) or banned from the game. But then again, being banned was probably one of the worst...Without access to The World, he would never find what happened to Orca. It was strange...He learned to refer to his friend as Orca, instead of his real name. It was a strange feeling.  
  
The familiar sensation of losing touch with his body occured once again, as he vaporized into mere data, whisked away to his destination...  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Kite opened his eyes, his first impression was green. Green, with small flourishes of color here and there, all seemingly dullened a little by the evening sky he could barely see through the trees. He had never been in a forest before, but from the looks of the map...A forest field area was much like a dungeon. And it was time to seek out his goal, no longer a Gett statue treasure chest, but a man, Balmung.  
  
The monsters in this area were strangely easy to take down with a few spells, both from scrolls and word of mouth. Strange for a mere level 7 to take on level 10 creatures. But it was soothing in a way, to take these creatures and relieve any paranoid fear of his meeting with the older player.  
  
It was also nice to get all these Piney Apples, in case he wished to have a Grunty later on.  
  
After running in circles about the forest, battling enemies here and there, he stood before the final entrance to the last 'room' of the field. Balmung should be there, he had figured. The only stairs he could think of would have been the entrance to the dungeon present in every area. As he entered, he found it quite correct -- Balmung, sitting quite smugly upon one of the totems that framed the staircase, was looking upon him, albeit a little coldly.  
  
  
  
"So, you came after all," the man said quite calmly, before eyes narrowed distrustfully as he hopped down from his perch. "And you have apparently used that damned skill again, haven't you?"  
  
Kite, although tempted to argue it was the only way to survive against higher-leveled monsters, kept silent. So he -was- still mad at him. As calm as he ever was, the blue-haired boy just walked forward a few paces, asking the two questions that had both bothered him and needed reassurance.  
  
"Why did you call me here? And is your name Balmung, or am I very much mistaken?"  
  
For a second, the man smiled, before doing a small flourish. "I am Balmung of Azure Sky, a hero of The World. And why I called you here..." the smile faded instantly, replaced by a slightly grim face. "I merely ask for your story of how you got this...Ability, of yours." Balmung's voice quieted just a little, coal eyes settling on Kite's own cobalt eyes. "...And what happened to Orca."  
  
"Orca was your partner, wasn't he?" Kite said without thinking, not allowing Balmung a chance to retort before he began his explanation of the events that had brought him into the game, to the mysterious young girl, and to the cathedral, explaining slowly. His audience of one stood for a while, then leaned back against the stone totem as it became apparent this explanation was to be a long one.  
  
When Kite was finished, he sat down on the soft grassy turf and waited for Balmung's responce to his story, good or bad may it be. The silver-haired man was deep in thought as it seemed, before suddenly snapping up. "Hmm...That story seems a bit out there. There's no telling how much truth's in it, for one thing. Let me see your bracelet then."  
  
A bit taken aback, Kite jumped to his feet.  
  
I don't want to show it to him...Maybe he'll take away my only key to solving this mystery. But then, it'll look worse if I don't. And it's better to set things straight anyway.  
  
And so the decision was made. Closing the short distance between the two, he held out his arm and watched the mysterious bracelet appear. The rosewood-colored material was etched deeply with a set of runes--None of which he could understand.  
  
Balmung gently took the boy's right hand, trying to tug off the bracelet. It wouldn't give. Then, he was satisfied with looking at it, attempting to prod it with programmed examiners like any almost-hacker, almost-admin would have. To no avail, it seemed, from his still distant reaction. He released the arm, turning abruptly towards the entrance of the dungeon.  
  
"Although I still believe it is the cause of the data bug...I need to see it in use. And from what I've heard, apparently everything's already been infected and merely in incubation time. Come." Without another word, Balmung of Azure Sky stepped into the dungeon and faded into darkness.  
  
With no other choice left, Kite followed obediently into the dungeon, ignoring the mysterious signals his mind was telling him, drawing the boy to follow. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about Balmung, Balmung of Azure Sky, gently clutching his right wrist on that spot where it still tingled from touch...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hee...Second chappie finished!  
  
And (delta) Indiscreet, Solitary, Melody is a real area, btw. Probably one of my faves.  
  
(delta) Bursting, Passed Over, Remnant however, is not. I have no idea what it is.  
  
I assumed Kite, from his usual mute-ness and obedience in the game (so far) as being his normal personality, with a slight imbalance that is created with any teen. And uke-ish :D. Balmung, I assumed a bit smug, superior, and with a need to know about things, coupled with a high sense of honor and ethics. And being seme-ish ^^. 


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I HAVE A REVIEW! *hugs Kitty Riku and SW almost to death* Thank you so much! I knew someone out there would like this fic...^^  
  
Oh, and by the way, updates are most likely to be on weekends or on mondays or fridays...Although I will try for the rest of the week. Homework sucks...And I'm eternally sorry for all the spelling mistakes in here...I'm having to do this fic in Wordpad since my Word's broken, so no spell check for me...  
  
I'm a lover of fluff. So beware me, from here on out most likely. Probably not the fluffiest of fluff, but fluffy. Wow, I used a lot of f's...  
  
Anyways, back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Warnings: Again, there's shounen-ai. Boy's love. Nya.  
  
~~~~~ = Entering new areas, or time change  
  
~~blah~~ = System Message  
  
italics = Thought  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Kite stepped into the dungeon, the first thing he could feel was a sense of emptiness, like the place was an anchient ruin for the gods, not to be disturbed or touched by any other than holy hands. Moss grew in patches on the dungeon floors and walls, giving it an ever-growing sense of abandonment. Then, he heard the sounds of combat in the room just ahead -- undoubtably Balmung already fighting. Unsheathing his daggers, the boy rushed in to see the white-armored man deftly parrying and blocking a Chicken Hand, not letting the creature lay a single scratch upon his skin. He seemed to be doing it like it was just a past-time, paying little attention and instead speaking to the green-haired boy who just entered.  
  
"Do you swear by the Twilight Dragon that you did not intend to spread this virus, kill any, or destroy this game?" Balmung said quietly, looking reletively calm at the moment.  
  
The twin blade merely nodded. "You can trust me..."  
  
He was rewarded with a slight hmph from the man before being addressed again.  
  
"Whatever you say. Remember, I have power here. I can get you suspended..."   
  
And end any chance of finding Orca... Kite thought with a shiver.   
  
"Kite. Use your ability on this creature. Do what it takes, and no more." he said, seeming a bit haughty, and with a bit of distaste at the obvious spread of the infection of the dreaded virus through the game he loved. Taking one great, bounding leap backward, he landed behind Kite, and let the boy do his work, all while watching carefully and recording any data spasms or fluctuations, arms crossed coldly. He obviously did not like the data drain Kite wielded.  
  
The young newbie took a deep breath as the winged monster set its sights on him, clearing his mind before running forward. In a flurry of leaps and slashes, done in the very obvious beginner style of hitting any avaliable spot without caring for strategy, he slowly whittled the bird-creature's HP down, waiting for the familiar message of protection break that only he seemed to be able to see. After a while, with much HP lost on both sides (although Kite had used Repth once), the crackling sound echoed through the tunnel dungeon, signalling the weakness of Kite's opponent. It was a reletively small time frame -- The creature would recover soon enough. Behind him, Kite could fear Balmung shift, as if he had sensed the nearing of the skill's usage, moving in for a closer look.  
  
"I'm gonna use it now..." he said warily, before accessing the command he knew would throw him in cyberspace once again.  
  
It was like his spirit, his real self, was tugged from his body, into the pure whiteness of cyberspace. Where ever his body was, all he could see now was his target and himself; nothing else existed for the time. Kite didn't scream like the first time he had used the move, suprised and un-aware, but it still gave him a shock every time he used it. Pulled upwards by the overpowering force of the bracelet, he was surrounded by its raw data and was used as a gate for the creature's own, as the numbers flowed through his soul. All at once, it was over. It always caught him by suprise, the sudden lapse into reality -- Oftentimes he fell, but lately he had gotten used to the sudden, slightly acrobatic move he had to pull to land on his feet and not on his face.  
  
However, even a boy such as him had not accounted for the fact that the floor might not appreciate such antics. Much like the slickness of ice, a small dingy and dirty patch of old moss was caught under his foot, and it slid. Not again... was his thought, moving in lightning speed. It was always his thought, every time he knew he was going to fall, as it often happened. Prepare to lose hitpoints in 3...2...1...  
  
Instead of that painful fate that he would have prefered, Balmung, standing behind the boy, caught him as he stumbled backward, gently pushing him upright, lingering for only a fraction of a second. It would not even have been considered lingering, if Kite hadn't thought about it the moment he realized he was being held securely, by the only other man in the cave.  
  
Balmung quickly dispensed of the enemy, a tiny level 0 Pippy while Kite re-oriented his train of thought which had suddenly de-railed. He could feel it, that same feeling pulsing at the back of his mind...He wasn't stupid, he knew it was Balmung. Before he could think any more on the subject, Balmung was just suddenly there, behind him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. ...Spaced out again...He must think I'm wierd or something...  
  
"I'm going to leave now...I got what I needed. Thank you for your cooperation. And this is for you." Without any notice, Balmung just warped out...Even though he probably shouldn't have wasted a Sprite ocarana for such a hasty getaway. Where he was, there was a small, silver scarab like those you find in treasure chests. The only difference was, its eyes were a mysterious ruby color, its wings a shimmering opal. And unlike the ones you traded, this one was alive, already running along his hands. Although in Kite's subconcious, he knew he shouldn't touch anything he wasn't sure of, but it was still fun to watch the little bug skitter and run about. Before long, the scarab seemed tired and was content to sit on Kite's shoulder...And as it sat, its limbs became lifeless, and a small cord appeared around the boy's neck, holding the beetle in place.  
  
Apparently Balmung didn't hate him so much anymore, if he was giving such a special present to him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He didn't hear from Balmung for the next week or so. Although the man was constantly on his mind, what he would do the next time they met, what the scarab was for, all of it -- Balmung of Azure Sky didn't show up again. Kite also didn't show anyone the scarab, doubtless that Minstral would try to trade for it and BlackRose would eye him suspiciously like she had been ever since that day with Balmung. Jealous, perhaps?  
  
But the strangest thing was, he couldn't think straight. Not in straight lines, but slightly wavy that took longer to get to the point. Even stranger, he didn't even care, and was instead compelled to go through his daily online life without thinking about it. Just battling, leveling up, talking and trading...The little things. All while thinking of the mysterious winged man.  
  
He knew that only BlackRose had noticed the slight change in his actions, the glazed look he got more often while thinking, but the girl didn't show it. Everything was normal again, and by that Friday, he had given up on Balmung and assumed the man was watching him from afar or plotting to assassinate his avatar.  
  
Later the next day, while he was off on his own leveling in a sunny field, Kite was resting upon one of the many stones that littered the landscape, playing with the beetle. By now, it was like a familiar -- although it did nothing, the scarab was a comfortable warmth against his chest, and a constant companion that didn't fade away like all others did. This time, the ruby stone eyes glittered and the bug looked up at the twin blade with sudden intelligence in the middle of running along his hands.  
  
"So, I see...Innocently used, I suppose. Wait, I'll be right there." it said, the little message forming between its antennae before zapping to nothingness again. The insect resumed its play while Kite looked down strangely, the light fog that washed his life thus far suddenly cleared. 'I'll be right there'? ...Balmung?  
  
The sound of a player warp confirmed his belief -- He turned and there he was, standing tall in all his glory, white wings catching the light and cascading around his figure. Suprisingly, Kite was caught in a sudden rush of hostility directed towards the man standing before him. Leaping up, he pointed one of his daggers towards Balmung, looking wary.  
  
"What did you do to me!" he said. In his mind, he knew it, but it had been covered by that thick fog which had only just let up. Balmung let just the tiniest twitch of his lips betray a would-be smile.  
  
"I regret having to do that, Kite. The only way to see your true intentions was to use a minor charm spell on you and just watch...But you've proven at least reletively trustworthy." his look, however, obviously told that he still didn't trust completely, but at least a little more. It was a start...The anger Kite had felt washed away as he reasoned out what the man had said.  
  
Kite knelt and picked up the scarab again, watching it come back to life in his hands. This must be the cause... As if confirming his mental thoughts, Balmung answered.  
  
"Don't worry, you can keep the beetle. I took the spell off, although I might add that what it sees, I see. Oh, and you can call me for your party...It's easier than watching through a bug." He seemed a bit irked that he had been reduced to spying, but satisfied at what he saw. Kite nodded, and slipped the beetle back under his shirt where it couldn't be seen.  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
The Descendant of Fianna smiled for once, and then nodded a small goodbye. "Until we meet again, then."  
  
As he was gating out, Kite just spoke a few words, half quietly, half eagerly wishing he could hear, although he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Thank you...Balmung. Thank you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ah, yes, I hate it when I get the feeling chars are OOC. So...I think I'm making Balmung a bit too lenient and relaxed enough to tell, and Kite a bit too...Ah...Smart? Oh well, please review! ^^ Updates when I can, sped up by the influence of reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Thank you for the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reading and everything ^^ *huggles both*  
  
Kitty Riku & SW: Yay! Thankees :D I love beetles and scarabs myself, and I was just thinking one day...What if you could have one of those treasure scarabs live and be a familiar? And ta-da!  
  
Umi & Secylia: Hehee...Here ya go!  
  
Deathglare Queen: Hrm...Kinda, it will, but I'll put warnings..  
  
Turntable Aurora: Thank you! I take pride in my attempt at good, grammatically correct writing. :)  
  
Sorry I took so long to update...Things came up, such as two major trips for the school. Sorry, sorry eternally...But I made it extra fluffy for your amusment and mine :)  
  
Well, here's to the story, what you all want...This happens a little while after their last encounter, probably a week or two, enough to get to know each other better.  
  
Warnings: Boys love, and beginning of the very minor spoilers of the game, if you would consider them spoilers. Basically, if you've played at least 3 or so areas that you're given, it's fine.  
  
~~~~~ = Entering new areas, or time change  
  
~~blah~~ = System Message  
  
italics = Thought  
  
~~~~~  
  
To Kite, it was rather strange to play the game since that day in the forest. It felt different to know that you had a constant companion that was sometimes a real person and sometimes just an AI. It was different, knowing you had a high level player on your side and willing to help you out whenever you need, or of his own free will. Sometimes the beetle would carry conversation with him as he battled, on occasion lending a hand with a strangely powerful spell for such a small insect. Other times, the but ran around amusingly, sometimes leading the young boy to treasure.  
  
But what really caught Kite off guard was how mean BlackRose was to Balmung whenever he came to the rescue of the newbie duo. Such as right now.  
  
"Why do you have to come!? We can take care of ourselves!" BlackRose said, waving at the quickly disappearing bodies of the enemies Balmung had just taken out for them. It was also obvious she -couldn't- take care of herself, from the looks of the cuts and random lacerations distributed on her body and cutting into her already revealing clothing.  
  
The Descendant of Fianna just smirked in answer. "Thank me later. Maybe next time I won't come for you, and you'll be demoted a level or two for death."  
  
Kite, off to the side, simply shook his head. But he smiled a bit -- He always came for them if they needed it, the scarab could see, after all. Although BlackRose had no knowledge of the insect spy. The twin blade knew the heavy blade weilder would pitch a fit if she discovered it, and would destroy his precious gift.  
  
"Ha! Don't come then, we don't need you!" she said, before turning her back to him and pointing her nose to the air haughtily. It always, always turned out this way.  
  
"Fine then," Balmung stated as he turned to rummage for a Sprite ocarina. He looked up to give Kite the smallest of knowing glances, before being encircled by the glowing gold text and whisked back to the Delta Root Town. The blue-green haired boy knew the look well -- It meant they were going to go out and train for a bit after BlackRose had calmed down her fiery temper and left. Thanks to the personal attention, Kite's ability soared over BlackRose's, and the girl seemed to admire his skill.  
  
"Hmph...Let's go Kite, the Gott Statue should be ahead!" BlackRose said, bad mood seemingly disappated as the elder man left. She skipped ahead, stopping at the door and peering at Kite like a young, cheerful girl would, bent at the waist and smiling upwards.  
  
"...Mm..." he answered with a nod, walking forward and following the young girl.  
  
Balmung was waiting, after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Bye!" BlackRose cried as her character logged off, waving and smiling at the orange clad figure waving from about a few yards away. The typical synthesized sound was heard again, and the heavy blade disappeared in the wisp of light. Kite smiled just a little -- they had made quite a profit on their equipment they had found in the dungeon, and from the sales of the treasures they found.  
  
"...So...Where to?" came a voice from behind and above the boy. Turning, he saw the same old Balmung, a smug a look as ever on his face. The elder man jumped down gracefully, landing before Kite and crossing his arms, waiting for an answer.  
  
The boy just smiled and walked over to the portal, simultaniously sending party invite. "Got one already that I wanted to explore..." he said as he keyed in the words. "(delta) Quiet, Eternal, Holy Ground..."  
  
~~ A/N: I have no idea what this place is, made up off the top of my head ~~  
  
"Heh, seems like we both enjoy poetic area names," he said, switching between blades, looking for the right one to use against dark elementals. "One reason why I love (delta) Indiscreet, Solitary, Melody..."  
  
"Eh? Balmung, Balmung of Azure Sky is a -romantic-!?" Kite said in answer, eyebrows raising a little in suprise, but in a relaxed and teasing way. He smiled up at the man as the faintest of blushes passed his cheeks.  
  
"Hmph, that obviously makes you one too," Balmung answered, rapping the green haired boy's behind with the flat of his sword. "Let's just go."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Here," Balmung said, tossing a pair of blades to his twin blade party member. "Use these. They're better against dark elements."  
  
Kite rose from where he had been knocked to the ground by their last opponent, catching his breath as he slowly stood to catch the small swords. Somehow recieving them hilt first, he only took one glance before looking up suddenly, astonished. "These are Bom-Ba-Ye(s)! How'd you get them, they're special weapons!"  
  
The winged man just smiled and shrugged. "I have my ways. Think of it as a gift of appreciation for your help."   
  
He was smiling nicely, not smugly or teasingly like he always did. Just a happy smile, Kite noticed. He also turned away rather quickly, scanning the horizon hurriedly, seeming to be looking for a way out of the now slightly awkward position. "Where to..."  
  
Just as the green haired boy was about to answer, a message flashed across his screen.  
  
~~New Message~~  
  
"Oh wait, Balmung...I just got some mail, be right back."  
  
The man simply nodded, and slumped down to sit on a rock and wait quietly as Kite's eyes glazed over as he idled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
DC: BlackRose  
  
Subject: Didn't you say you got that bracelet from a girl?  
  
Hey, I was searching the forums...They say a strange girl was found in one of the areas. You -did- say that bracelet was from a girl all wearing white, right?  
  
It's at (delta) Expansive, Haunted, Sea of Sand. I'll meet you at the Root Town, I wanna check it out.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
...The girl...  
  
Kite, sitting at his computer, went through another series of flashbacks. That mysterious girl, the great creature chasing the white clad figure. The red wand, resembling a cross that it carried. The dungeon, Orca's life streaming away. The girl, speaking, her voice quiet, instructing to use the book. Orca, back in the hospital, deep asleep in a coma. He had almost forgotten that this was his original mission, his original reason to stay on the game. He had been side-tracked by the mysterious Balmung, whisked away with him to the lighter side of gaming (which he rather enjoyed, both finding such a nice friend and the nicer part of the game). It was Orca, that he was here for.  
  
The tiniest part of his mind yearned for more time with Balmung, the same part that had tugged Kite there in the first place.  
  
But he had to save Orca.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Balmung of Azure Sky sat idly, looking down at the unconcious figure sitting before him, a side profile of the twin blade nicely defined against the darkness of the area. It was strange, strange that he was drawn to such a newbie. Maybe it was just the usual wants of closeness after a painful break-up (which he had just had with a girl not too long ago), or maybe it was just some strange pull of destiny. Kite was so naive...But he seemed to love the things the veteran told him and showed him, all the little secrets and tricks. Strangest of all, was that Balmung himself was enjoying it, reminded of when he himself was just a young newbie, eager to learn while guided by his own teacher. He had come to love the man, but he left mysteriously not too long after Balmung had learned all he needed to know...And he was sad.  
  
Poor boy. Will I do the same to him? Is he open, like I was? Even to another man?  
  
He shook his head. No, of course not. But...  
  
I pity you Kite, in a way...  
  
He looked into the sapphire depths of his eyes, gently running a finger along his cheek.  
  
...It's painful...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hehe...Yes, I made Balmung bi. It makes sense to me, I'm sorry if it doesn't suit you...He seems like a player too O.o Not too strange, I don't think.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

(UPDATE: I am very very sorry, apparently fanfiction.net does not like my old area seperators and refuses to show them. So I have changed them to , and all future chapters will have the new seperator. I didn't notice til this morning that this had happened, so...Yeah...Hope it's easier to read now )  
  
Wheeee! Reviews!  
  
Kitty Riku & SW: Hehe, yay! hugs Thank you so so much for reviewing me so diligently! worships You found my little Balmung being playful part   
  
Azusasan: Balmung ish the ultimate .hack bishie! hugs plushie And yay! COOKIE! glomps  
  
Crimson Rogue: You're very welcome! I made this fic just for little Balmung/Kite fans like myself who want to see more on the site   
  
Cool-Kitsune: O.o insomnia? Sleep well...And here's what you wished for :D  
  
Well, from here, I'm probably going to deviate from the storyline a lot more. (Minor warning of minor spoilers for the rest of this paragraph). I want (and so do you, probably) to focus on Kite and Balmung, so I'll be skipping over main parts like when Mia 'teaches about the bracelet' and Helba swoops in at random. Pretty much the only story I'll keep are important things about Aura and Protected Areas, and forum events. sweatdrop I, myself, am right before the final boss and looking for a Virus Core C, while saving cash to buy the next game.  
  
This chappie will also contain much introspectiveness, mostly so I can get a better grip on where Kite and Balmung stand in their thoughts of each other and how they're handling it. And much switching of point of views. So something that should take about...15 minutes or so takes up an entire chapter. Sounds like what I've heard about DB, an entire episode devoted to 5 seconds...-.-  
  
Sorry to BlackRose lovers, I don't particularily like her...--''  
  
Warnings: Boys love fluffiness, minor minor spoilers if you haven't played at least a few areas.  
  
Oops, I made a mistake with the key on some of the previous ones...I used to have italics up for thought, but when I found that the site couldn't read my rtf files, I had to switch to italicless txt files, and forgot to change it in some. Sorry!  
  
= Entering new areas, or time change, or POV change  
  
blah = System Message  
  
blah = Thought  
  
  
  
Kite returned to The World slightly subdued, looking up to find Balmung sitting quietly on a stone, apparently thinking. The Descendant of Fianna looked up as his new partner snapped back to life, getting up. Seeing the mute look on the twin blade's face, he approached carefully.  
  
"Bad news or something?"  
  
The green haired boy seemed to snap back to life at that, shaking his head and looking up at the man. "No, no...I just got a lead on the girl I told you about, that gave me the bracelet. And dealing with Orca..."  
  
Balmung seemed to understand, at least, nodding solemnly at his reference to his overall mission. Their mission, more like.  
  
"Where's the girl?" he said delicately, looking down towards the boy and accessing his menu at the same time, to gate back to Mac Anu.  
  
"BlackRose said she was spotted at (delta) Expansive, Haunted, Sea of Sand."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Kite could see the bare beginnings of a grimace forming on his lips, altering his serene face ever so slightly. He turned away quickly, before he could be caught staring, and entered the codes to gate out.  
  
"Let's go back, she's waiting at the Root Town."  
  
He gated, surrounded by a veil of golden light, gazing upon Balmung half-fondly through the golden mesh of light.  
  
I wish...  
  
  
  
...He was watching me.  
  
Balmung slowly blinked, and let the moment sink in, before gating out.  
  
  
  
Kite looked out to the expanse of pure darkness -- it was always like this when one gated from one place to another. Usually there was a message on the screen showing location stats, time, many other things. But he had turned it off so he could think in the precious few seconds he had avaliable to him.  
  
...I don't know what I wish for...  
  
He sighed. Again, he went over the problem that had been bothering him. A minor problem, not technically a -problem-, but more along the lines of being a strange occurence, an unusual feeling.   
  
He had found the source to be Balmung. Any idiot could see that much, with all that the man had done for him. What disturbed him was that he had caught himself looking for the man, yearning for him when he wasn't there, watching his movements just so he could. He found the man to have a uniquely pleasant personality, a relaxed and content spirit beneath his aloof and distant shell, a shell that seemed shed whenever he was alone with the younger boy. Even himself, even his own way of acting seemed to change -- Kite found himself saying the strangest things in his company, letting loose the deep thoughts that hid in the recesses of his mind. He found himself admiring him, aspiring to be with him more and more, shifting his own plans to get on when he could, always hoping, always praying...  
  
He showed every symptom of love.  
  
The thought scared him...  
  
But at the same time, he could and would face anything, with the dark-eyed angel by his side.  
  
  
  
They both arrived back at the Root Town simultaniously, giving away the fact that they had been training together before they gated back to Mac Anu, much to BlackRose's discontent. The young girl's smile dulled a little, but she still greeted Kite warmly and with the excitement of a new quest.  
  
"Training with him -again-?" she said rather disdainfully, only giving the senior player a brief, bored glance. "Anyways, I just got the news, so the mystery girl might still be there. Let's go!"  
  
It is notable that Kite was the only one invited to BlackRose's party, and Balmung only invited by Kite much to Blackrose's disappointment.  
  
They warped as soon as they were done settling the party members, and headed for the mysterious area.  
  
  
  
"...It's infected..."  
  
The words were the first out of Balmung's mouth, his face slightly contorted into one of disgust. Everyone present knew of his distaste of hackers and those who destroy the game, and the slight fear that such things struck into BlackRose. Although the girl never did show it ever since that fateful day.  
  
"Mm..." Kite nodded in reply, agreeing with the man and taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Gyah...It's one of those living dungeons this time...I hate them. Oh well, let's just go." and with those words, BlackRose led the group to trudge on through the large, darkened field towards whatever dungeon may lie ahead.  
  
  
  
"Eh...Balmung...Go on in, I need to talk to Kite for a second..."  
  
Ah, one of...Those talks... Balmung thought a bit sadly. So she -does- like him...  
  
"Ok, just don't come crying to me when you get no EXP for all the creatures I defeat."  
  
I'll still hear though...Kite's carrying my spy, after all.  
  
  
  
"BlackRose, what is it?" the twin blade said worridly. The girl never did something like this, but then again, she seemed rather pissed off.  
  
"It's that guy. Balmung. I still don't trust him."  
  
Well, that much is obvious. he thought tiredly. "Well, he's been helping me out, like Orca was before."  
  
She peered at him suspiciously, before raising her eyes to his carefully. "Are you -sure- he isn't taking advantage of you or something? You're spending more time with an older guy than you should..."  
  
Kite jumped back, blushing. "You...H...How could you think that!?!?"  
  
...Does she know something?  
  
BlackRose just glared darkly at the ground, before turning to descend the stairs into the dungeon.  
  
  
  
Ah...  
  
Balmung paced within the empty room, the enemies long since defeated and the treasures left unopened. He had no need of them, this being such a low level place.  
  
So that's how he feels...  
  
He kicked at the skeleton, which happened to be sitting innocently in one corner of the room. It shattered upon impact -- they always did, it put no fun into destroying it slowly. But its chaotic demise was soothing sometimes, esspecially while frustrated. Then he stopped, staring wide-eyed in the real world, watching the replay of the moment.  
  
Did he...blush?  
  
  
  
"Let's just go...!"  
  
Kite sighed. His heavyblade friend wasn't all that happy for the rest of the trip through the dungeon, slicing things at random while showing little patience as her other two party members carefully sifted through the room for any unseen treasures. Meanwhile, Kite and Balmung chatted over the private message lines.  
  
Message from Balmung: Don't worry about her, just avoid the girl...She must be PMSing or something.  
  
Message sent to Balmung: Eh? And what makes you the authority on female motives?  
  
Message from Balmung: Trust me...I had a few moody girlfriends a while back.  
  
Message sent to Balmung: Who're you with now?  
  
There was a strange pause after this question, unlike the others. They were passing through a treasure room, and even Balmung's avatar stopped for a moment before continuing the destruction of the various eggs.  
  
Message from Balmung: Oh, just recently broke up with Heavy. You?  
  
Message sent to Balmung: No one...Never liked any girls I came across.  
  
"Hey, Kite...Why so quiet?" BlackRose said, pausing before entering the next room. "I mean, you're usually quiet, but not this much so..."  
  
"Mm...It's nothing. Let's go, the Gott Statue should be ahead." he answered as softly as he always did.  
  
The party walked through, to be faced with a large, nearly empty room. They all heard the sound of the exits being blocked -- no escape there -- and the sound of a magic portal activating. All of them switched to a battle stance, ready to face their foe...  
  
Only Balmung was reletively unsuprised when a green glazed, sickly looking Headhunter appeared. But it's name wasn't -headhunter-...Instead, it was written in some weird, scrambled text.  
  
"I thought so...Of course, this area was infected." Balmung said with a slight sneer in his tone and a light look of disgust. Being the senior member in a strange, boss-like situation, he took control immediately. "Kite, make sure you have enough SP to data drain the thing when you can. BlackRose, go attack it with me."  
  
Each nodded, following orders. This headhunter appeared to be at an abnormally high level, taking chunks from the heavyblade's HP with each blow, whittling Kite's down even as he healed. BlackRose was the first to fall, even before the opposing creature could be Data Drained, leaving a ghostly image standing in the dungeon.  
  
"Kite! Kite, I'm sorry, my sister, my sist-"  
  
There was a blip of a player leaving the dungeon, with the reason behind it being "Crisis in Real World". Apparently, the system had allowed it, but it didn't help the rest, losing a party member.  
  
"Arg! Why'd you have to leave -now- of all times!" the blademaster said in frustration, slashing even more viciously.  
  
"We can make it...I think...Almost!" Kite weaved around, trying to land blows, before being struck in the face. The blaring alarm of 'HP Low' filled his ears, as he tried to recover.  
  
Balmung rushed to his rescue, and before another blow could land, he blocked it. "Here. Just concentrate on doing that Data Drain."  
  
It was then, that the clash of sound that indicated freedom from this invincible opponent sounded. Obliging gladly, eager to get out to see if the mysterioius girl was there, he held out his bracelet, and let it do its work.  
  
Unlike with the minor opponents, data draining an infected enemy was different...It was much like the first time. Instead of getting a simple core, he got an obviously complex one, the strange letters and numbers of code drifting by him, unrecognizable. The cyberspace let him free, and he keeled backwards, catching himself, and let Balmung finish the job.  
  
A single slash, that was all it took. Typical blademaster, with the flashy and powerful moves. Balmung of Azure Sky turned and offered a hand. "Let's get back, it's getting late."  
  
Kite simply nodded, and took the offered hand, propelled up and awfully close to the older man. Before he could have much time to actually enjoy the feeling, they were swept up by the golden strands of words, and whisked back to Mac Anu.  
  
  
  
Wow, that was very different from my usual writing...Is it getting better or worse?  
  
And yes, it -is- different from what happened in the game. I made BlackRose ditch so that I could have something to work with. Hopefully you'll like it.  
  
Please review! 


	6. Note

I'm sorry for the late notice, but this story will be going on haitus for the rest of the month. Final exams are coming up, teachers are cramming the last of their course plans in our brains...I don't really have the time to write.

Not to mention that I'm grounded off all electronics til then...''  
  
Once summer starts, for the entire first month, I have summer math courses. So story shall be delayed, but will be posted.  
  
After that...I think it should be fine.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has read! I'll answer reviews personally when the next chapter goes up.


	7. Chapter 6

Last minute edit: Ok, Fanfiction.net _really_ doesn't like me...Now it takes out the stars, and the other sign. And almost everything else is already gone...Oh well. Drat. I don't have time to fix it up now though...And it refuses to work. Sorry.

Second edit: Ok, it took out italics too. Grrrr....Fixing, fixing...

Final exams are over for me, but now summer courses have begun...I'm retaking Algebra I (just because I went through an accelerated course during school, so I feel I need a refresher) and some weird placement thingy (because I'm going to a special, interview-to-get-in high school...). Updates won't be a few times a week anymore, most likely...More like once or twice a week, if I manage it well.  
  
Oh, and I'm gonna be getting part 2 of .hack next week or so! I've already got the guide, and I'm waiting...Even more delays in my posting, most likely sweat  
  
Thank you for staying with me! bows  
  
REVIEWS!!!!! ::squee::  
  
Cool-kitsune – Lol, yay! Others are joining the few of us! And I sorry...chapter six was a note --'' Here's the real chapter six though!  
  
Kitty Riku and SW- ::eats snickers bar in one bite:: Yay for chocolate! And thank you! Hope you enjoy this one...Fluff to all!  
  
Azusasan – Yay! Cookie! ::chomps this as well:: Wheee! I think I no longer count as a starving artist now....  
  
One-Winged Angel – Well, as for exams...I did ok. My worst was around a high B. I'm a good student...But yes! Balmung/Kite is so rare...I kinda felt obligated to add to the small amount. Enjoy!  
  
MKS – Thankees! I hope you enjoy this series as much as I do   
  
Crimson Rogue – Thank you ( Well, I'm back, and as you've probably read, now I have summer courses...But I think I can. And finally, exams are over  
  
Cool-cat1 – Thank you! And I shall!  
  
Ok, I just got my computer all nice and reset, and got Microsoft Office XP in too, so now I have Microsoft Word! Yay! I can stop using some of the weirder seporators and such. Here's the updates...  
  
= Entering new areas, or time change, or POV change  
  
underline = System Message  
  
_italics_ = Thought  
  
Warnings for this chappie: Shounen – ai – If you haven't caught this hint already, I feel sorry for you...There's also slight spoilers now, following the game, and ignoring any side-quests that have no real meaning.  
  
  
  
As Kite and Balmung arrived back at the root town, the two separated instinctively, although neither had the wish or will to.  
  
"Until later then." was Balmung's simple good-bye, and he smiled – actually smiled for a second -- and faded into swirls of golden thread without waiting for an answer, expecting none.  
  
This time, as the last bits and bytes of the man disappeared, Kite turned to wave to him, offering and equal smile. "Bye!"  
  
It felt different. But it did feel better. And just right.  
  
Just as he turned to face the town, a distinct "Hey," came from behind, a vaguely feminine voice, as well as a tap on the shoulder. "Kite."  
  
The young boy turned, to be met with a rather purple person. A rather purple person with a heavily modded body, looking like a cross between human, cat, and bunny.  
  
"So, enjoying your time with Balmung of Azure Sky?" she said, a feline smile spreading on her face.  
  
Kite opened his mouth to retort, that nothing was going on between them..._Why does everyone keep thinking that recently?..._but was cut off by the knowing smile and careful words of the cat lady.  
  
"You two _did _return rather close together, in the same portal even. But that's not why I needed to talk to you...May I see your bracelet?" she said smoothly, probably far too smoothly to be trusted, but Kite was a trusting guy. So he allowed her, holding out his right arm and watching the band of leather-like materials re-appear. She touched it gently, as if it were delicate glass.  
  
"Ah...Yes, just as I thought."  
  
At that moment, a boy (or girl!?) about his age seemed to fade into view, speaking to the cat girl. "Umm...Umm...Mia? Shouldn't we go? I found a place, it has lots of aromatic grass..." while to Kite, she threw an interested, hurt, and cautious glance.  
  
_So it's Mia...Mia is her name.  
_  
Mia motioned to the both of them, going closer to the gate. "Kite, add us, Mia and Elk, to your party. Our member addresses..." she seemed to pause, and suddenly their addresses were there, in Kite's contacts.  
  
The boy nodded, and keyed in the commands quickly. Mia smiled at his efficiency, and now motioned towards the gate.  
  
"Go to (delta) Closed, Oblivious, Twin Hills. Quickly now, before anyone comes near again."  
  
The twin blade nodded, now at least a little suspicious. _What's so strange about a place lik-  
_  
Error...Error...Protected Area  
  
He looked back at the cat girl in surprise – Why lead him to a dead end? But she only smiled, a smile that told that everything was going according to plan.  
  
"Kite...You do know that you can hack gates with that bracelet of yours..." she said with a purr, eyes glinting amusingly. The image of her faded though, to be replaced by dark cyberspace, and a few glowing words.  
  
Accessing Gate Hacking  
  
Even as he read the message, it quickly flitted off elsewhere, and he was no longer in his avatar...Instead, he was before a strangely shaped diagram and a chart. He tried to move, but it wouldn't let him...Instead, he only managed to move the four pointed figure – _Strange, it was missing parts_ – And highlight bits of the chart.  
  
_...She could have at least told me what to do...  
_  
The interface was simple enough, however, and being a smart boy, he figured it out soon enough. As he keyed in the last virus core, he heard a satisfied beep...And was thrust suddenly back into The World. Except no one was there, not even Mia and her friend. The bracelet suddenly took control again, just like with the data drain, except it was aimed at the slowly spinning gate.  
  
His eyes widened. And he was pulled in.  
  
He was being pulled up. But was up the right word for it? Well, he was being pulled in some direction, although he could hardly tell with all the random words streaming past his face, the whiteness of pure cyberspace zooming past.  
  
Just as suddenly as it began, it suddenly stopped – On reflex, the boy jumped as space seemed to warp around him, and he landed in a neat pile in a fairly typical looking area...Except, of course, that it was infected. Small bits of code floated about, the sky violently slashed to pieces, bits seemingly dropped onto the plain as pockets of emptiness.  
  
Mia and the boy dressed in blue appeared out of nowhere behind him, and approached slowly. The cat girl was smiling again, this time of satisfaction.  
  
"Good, good...Now we can talk."  
  
  
  
The man who played Balmung paused in his playing, and watched the small spy window on his screen carefully. _Strange...He hacked through with that bracelet of his effortlessly...  
_  
Part of him screamed that here it was, here was the proof that the boy was not to be trusted. But through the days he had spent in his company, this accusation was quickly swept aside. He was just as clueless as everyone else. _But that girl...She knows more than she'll admit.  
  
_He watched carefully, but saw the view change abruptly into darkness, and panicked, beginning to type furiously...  
  
  
  
Kite was startled into an attacking position as he saw a brief flash of purple at his neck, and Mia looking at her hand very curiously. It took him yet another second to figure out something was missing – the necklace/scarab that had remained close to him since that day, long ago.  
  
"Hey! That's mi-"he started to yell, but was cut off with a particularly sinister glare from the cat woman.  
  
"A bug...Quite literally too, as it seems." She said, turning to look thoughtfully at the tiny silver bug held tightly yet carefully between two fingers. She watched it struggle with a strange detachment, and looked Kite in the eye.  
  
Without another word, she brought her hands into a fist, and crushed the still-moving beetle to bits.  
  
  
  
As Mia brought the little spy to its crushing demise, she felt something in her hand. The beetle, of course, but it felt a little different.  
  
_Whoever made this thing must have been good, I'll give them that._ She thought, giving a few points of interest to the maker of the bot.  
  
Between thoughts, she crushed the thing swiftly and without hesitation, letting digital bits of bug and metal fall to the ground in a shower of dust.  
  
  
  
BlackRose returned to The World a bit anxious. Well, more than a bit...Her sister had another seizure, the second this week. But that wasn't the main thing that was worrying the heavy blade. It was Kite.  
  
His behavior had started to scare her. Well, normal fluctuations were fine, but what the boy was going through wasn't all that normal. After all that time they spent together in the beginning, she had even started to grow mildly attracted to the boy...But it seemed that he was more attracted to that Balmung character.  
  
Balmung was dangerous, she had decided long ago. He was, and couldn't be trusted. But somehow, he had her friend under his spell – I mean, sure, he's attractive, but he's a complete jerk!  
  
Angrily, she kicked a stone in her way, watching it bounce lazily across the bridge of Mac Anu.  
  
BlackRose hated this. Hated it with every fiber of her being.  
  
...She had Kite first, after all.  
  
  
  
And...Tada! Please review if you like and whatnot...It's the nice thing to do, after all...  
  
::Promises free altoids to anyone who reviews...::  
  
::Shakes the tin enticingly ::


	8. Chapter 7

Whee! REVIEWS! More and more and more...O.o And to think, I've never gotten more than 5 on any story other than this one...  
  
**Clueless97**: And I second that! Balmung x Kite r0xx0rs! Hehe... Angel of Darkness: Awww...Here, I'll give you my Infection. ::smile:: Hehe...Fun game, good game. And...::pounces:: CHOCOLATE! W00t! ::Loves you forever::

**Kitty** **Riku and SW**: Hehe...Yep, yep, evil cat girl of doom! But poor little Balmung has several tricks up his feathery sleeves...::Hugs plushie gratefully:: Whee! He'll be one of my muses now! ::Sets him on top of the computer::

**B.G.** **Pendragon**: Yay! It works! I try so very hard for grammatical correctness and rely on my spellcheck far too much...And thankees!

**Azusasan**: ::tosses in another tin for good measure while she chomps more cookies:: Hee...But yeah...That chappie was rather short --.-- It was a good stopping point though, so I just used it to leave a partial cliffy there. ::is evil::

**Turntable Aurora**: Yay! They're actually IC! T'was one of my bigger fears, that Balmung would seem like Kite and Kite would seem like Elk... But that's good to hear! ::smile::

**Cool--kitsune**: Aww...Your memory card erased? ::hugs and pats:: And thankee again! ::happiness:: I like fluff...And Balmung coolness...

**Rakku**: Thanks! Yeah, there are very few Balmung/Kite stories out there. Felt the need to add to it, and here's the result!

**Shady gurl**: Haha, yep yep...Blackrose, the overly possessive young girl with a crush on Kite. Poor Kite. Poor Blackrose, for that matter.

**One-Winged Angel**: Yay for you! Exams finally over! Hehe...Evil things, they are...

**WhiteBunny**: Ahhh...Not very soon, but soon enough. Like now. :D  
  
Anyways...I decided to get off my lazy bum and write some more. In the math class, we've been going over almost 2 chapters a day, and I'm dying sloooowly...Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, that one was written in a hurry...Plus, nice cliffy spot. Hee...And I told you I wouldn't be writing much this month...::sweatdrop:: So, in apology, I have written a nicely long chapter. With a very, very sugary fluffy part. The moment you've all been waiting for --  
  
= Entering new areas, or time change, or POV change  
  
underline = System Message  
  
_italics_ = Thought  
  
Warnings for this chappie: A bit of spoiler for the next part in the main game storyline -- Up to the first 'white room' as I like to call it. White rooms freak me out... I shan't say more, lest there be unknowing peeps wandering about...Oh, and there's an itty bitty curse word just a few lines down. And another even further down.  
  
  
  
Rage was the emotion that consumed Kite as he saw the silver scarab slowly disintegrate into the mere bits of data it was. Losing its shape, its form, the small flashes of color drifted outwards and faded away from Mia's hand/paw. Pure and utter rage.  
  
"That was mine! A gift!" Kite practically yelled at the girl. He drew out his blades without hesitation. "DAMN YOU MIA!"  
  
He attacked furiously, blindly, at the purple figure before him -- None of his attacks hit. Mia deftly leaped backwards and countered the furious swipes with calm movements of her blade, speaking through the chaos with remarkable serenity.  
  
"A gift, you say? From a lover, or from Balmung? Or from both rolled into on-"she began, practically dripping with smugness, before being interrupted quite rudely by Kite and another slash of twin blades.  
  
"Shut up! Shut UP!" _The thought is nice,_ he mentally noted, _Lover...One who loves thee..._  
  
Elk, who had been standing quietly behind Mia as all this time, stepped forward. He seemed to observe the situation frantically, watching the strikes inch closer and closer to Mia...And jumped in, staff held in front of his body as his only shield. Perhaps not his only, as a bright ball of flame ignited beside him as he spoke, coldly with the previous timidity evaporated. "Stop it, Kite. I will be forced to kill you, if you lay a hand on Mia."  
  
The green haired boy stopped suddenly, shaking a little. But the thoughts flashing through his head were quickly removing that sudden flash of anger and instead replacing it with more gentle thoughts...Much to his disappointment. Even with his thoughts floating to some haven in his mind, he still shot Mia an unforgiving look, which she seemed to ignore.  
  
"What did you want with me here, anyway?"  
  
  
  
The man playing Balmung sat quietly at the computer desk, thinking. So...It was gone. But not quite, not quite...  
  
In his hand, he held a disc. A full CD, all 700 megabytes filled -- That beetle was a complex program indeed. He looked, part nervous, at another CD he had at his desk; the sensory program, an attachment he could add to any of his created objects to give the bonus of feeling along with audio and visual feeds.  
  
_Oh, so the great Balmung wishes for some intimacy with the poor boy.  
_  
He could already hear Helba's strange voice, whispering that in his ear when he least expected it, the mysterious hacker was apt to turn up at annoying moments. Already, with all her snide comments and accusing words, she had become his conscience somewhat. The hacker somehow knew everything that happened -- What hacker didn't? -- and his friendship with Kite was the last thing he wished for her to investigate.  
  
He popped the CD he held into the drive, and started copying the data...Making a new object, another gift. The same in every way, actually the same beetle...Just reincarnated. And a bit more...Special, he supposed. Special in its own way.  
  
Balmung of Azure Sky smiled, just a bit. Hopefully the boy would like his present...  
  
  
  
"We wish for your help in investigating this area." Mia said curtly, acting as if the entire beetle incident had never happened. "As you can see, it is infected...And we believe that it has something to do with you, as you are one of the few that can hack into such an area as this."  
  
Elk seemed to fade away again, just an attendant to the cat-woman once more. But she did say something as she stepped back, looking Kite in the eye. "...Umm...You do know something of this, don't you? Aren't you and the bracelet the cause of all this?"  
  
Mia seemed to make a 'shhh' sound, smiling gently, as if to an innocent and unknowing child, at the young blue-clad boy, before facing Kite once more. "Although you dislike me, and I have need for your services, I shall still give you a choice. You may help or not -- We'll be waiting should you agree. Your answer, for now?"  
  
Kite didn't need to think about his reply, already sure of what he was going to do, but he still did. He would get back to this Mia and Elk later, when he wasn't in such a volatile mood. He needed to see Balmung, if anything...To both apologize for the destruction of his gift and to calm himself down. _Why go to Balmung for calmness, hmm?_ A part of him seemed to say smugly, but he ignored it.  
  
"No." was what he said. Simple and pure, with an air of detachment hanging about the word. Elk seemed to sigh a bit, while Mia simply nodded, smiling smugly even though her request had been declined.  
  
"Then we shall see you," she began, golden strands of words beginning to surround herself and the wavemaster beside her, "later."  
  
With that, they were gone, leaving Kite to himself in the infected land, small strands of code twirling idly in the air around him, like fireflies. Fireflies..._Wonder if it was made that way?_  
  
Within another few seconds, Mia and Elk's online status showed to be offline, but Balmung's suddenly flickered to life. That was good, that was good. He snapped out of his thoughts violently, and looked across the portal-less plains and sighed. How was he going to explain this to Balmung? And BlackRose...Dear lord, she would freak and warn him about not trusting mysterious cat-women. Which he knew he shouldn't have.  
  
New Message  
  
He smiled slightly, hopefully, as he logged off.  
  
  
  
**DC: Balmung  
  
Subject: Meet me again  
  
Same as last time. (delta) Discreet, Solitary, Melody.   
  
**_Well, that makes it a bit simpler...I wonder why he's called me? Or probably..._  
  
He winced at the thought. Well yes, the beetle was his spy, so he'd know what happened to it...  
  
_He doesn't sound too happy...Then again, he never sounds really happy.  
_  
Another thing that would have to change.  
  
New Message  
  
_Again!? Another one..._

He returned to his inbox, and was mildly surprised as it was BlackRose who had mailed him. Hrm. The two people he feared seeing most.  
  
**DC: BlackRose  
  
Subject: I've got a new lead  
  
While you've been off with that guy, I've been researching those leads that were on the forums towards that girl. Well, a few led to a dead end...I found out one of the keywords had been changed, too. Got the real ones off her, after a while.  
  
Darn you Kite, why don't you help once in a while?  
  
Anyways, it's (pheta) (AN: I think...) Cursed, Despaired, Paradise. It's Protected though...Any idea on how to get through?   
**  
"Well, yes, I've got a very good idea on how to get through. But..."  
  
_I'm seeing Balmung first. And I'm going to ask him to come along. I know you don't like it, but he's a great help -- We're just at level 20 or so...He's at like level 100! Anyways, I'm ...  
_  
He typed the final words of the message, and sent his reply back. Hopefully she wouldn't get too mad...Knowing her, she'd still explode though.  
  
Kite logged back in, and returned to the Mac Anu portal, keying in the words to the place where his  
  
_beloved  
_  
friend was awaiting him, all while wondering how badly it would turn out...Or how well.  
  
  
  
Unlike the last time he had visited the place, the blademaster he sought was already there, where the portal let out, smiling as Kite regained his orientations. The older man seemed...Amused, if anything.  
  
"So...How did the rest of the meeting with Mia go?" he asked mildly, seeming to take some pleasure in watching the twin blade squirm.  
  
"Well...She asked me to help with the area, and they wanted to know about the bracelet. And about the infection of the areas. I declined..." he said, trailing off. And now, the moment of truth...What of the present he was given.  
  
It seemed the man could read his mind. "Don't worry about the scarab..." he said with a smile, reaching into an imaginary pocket. "It's the same one, only a bit special..."  
  
And it seemed a bit more special at that. In essence, it was exactly the same -- Perfectly formed, still active in Balmung's hands, silver shell covering iridescent pearl wings. But it had a sort of white aura around it, and there was something on its shell...But a blink, and it was gone. Even as the man approached, the small blackish marking he had seen didn't re- appear. Must have been a stray data byte.  
  
"...For you." The man said softly...So softly, in fact, that Kite had to strain to hear the words. They were both smiling, both equally un-aware of the other's slight embarrassment, Kite's head bowed to look at the scarab and Balmung's staring into the air just above the twin blade's head.  
  
He's...Awfully...Close....The younger thought, his own heartbeat steadily growing louder in his ears.  
  
"Th...Thank you..." he managed, cradling the sparkle of silver in his hands. It felt warm to touch, unlike the other, warm and re-assuring. Feeling very self-conscious, Kite carefully avoided eye contact with the man as he placed the beetle on his shoulder, where it quickly became a similar necklace as the old -- Except, that it felt like a soft breeze gently pet his hair, a sweet song was drifting him to relaxation...For a moment, and it was gone again. And the boy felt better now, looking up to Balmung to smile. "...Thank you..." he said again, sounding not quite so jittery and more content than anything.  
  
  
  
_Ah...Damn...He's too cute...  
_  
He just smiled gently back, watching his movements. He seemed relaxed more, thanks to that gift...But he seemed a bit jittery too, although aware of his ability to relax in the blademaster's presence. Like he had admitted to himself feelings, yet was still scared of them, scared of how strange and how badly things could go.  
  
_Same here...Same here..._  
  
  
  
"But..." Kite began, stepping back to clear his head so he could actually _think_...  
  
_But that feeling's good. But not right now...Not right now...unfortunately._  
  
"BlackRose just mailed me. She said that there's another lead on that girl in white, except the area's protected. I could get in...But...Do you want to come?" he said, flushing a bit red on the last part as he reached up to tug his hair out of anxiety. When did that ever arrive?  
  
"Of course, of course..." Balmung replied, the kind smile suddenly replaced with the normal, arrogant smirk. "We should go ahead and go though. Go ahead and add us -- I just have to take care of some stuff in the city first. Meet you at the portal."  
  
And with that, the man was gone. Only a moment later, the green-haired boy left as well, leaving a small mark in the foresty floor, soon covered by the blowing winds and drifting leaves.  
  
**I wish...**  
  
  
  
Kite entered the windy root town cautiously. He could already spot BlackRose -- he had just called her over, after all -- and wasn't in the mood for a fight. So he tread cautiously over to her.  
  
"I'm ready to go. And thank you...For all the help." He said, laughing nervously.  
  
The heavyblade just gave the boy a firm clap on the back, and smiled in a small pose. "Don't worry! Always count on BlackRose, the almighty heavyblade! Hahaha..."  
  
_-.-'' I don't see what's so funny...  
_  
(AN: I don't either, quite frankly...My mind does weird things like that and laughs. And while I'm laughing, I'm clueless. Wierdness...)  
  
Balmung seemed to appear out of nowhere, poking his head out from behind the two, a mischievous grin appearing as well. "Ready to go?"  
  
BlackRose instantly lost her good cheer, turning to Kite with an expression of definite distaste without any signs of holding back. "You invited..._him_...again..."  
  
Kite shrugged hopelessly, but the descendant of Fianna took control, pointing towards the portal. "Well, go ahead. Do your hacking magic..." he drawled, adding a tone of disapproval to the word 'hack'.  
  
In response, the boy nodded and approached the lazily rotating circle of magic  
  
_Again..._  
  
and entered the keywords slowly. The words, 'Protected Area' flashed on the screen several times, before everything faded to black and he was faced with the strange console once more.  
  
  
  
Away from Kite's own reality, his party members looked at the boy's avatar, which had suddenly froze in place. It was discomforting, like when someone was lagging seriously, but they didn't make any move. When the figure suddenly flickered, and disappeared with a crackling sound, Balmung twitched, unconsciously reaching outward a few inches before his mind clamped down on the reaction and stilled it. He was safe, he was safe and he would continue to be safe.  
  
  
  
Kite keyed in the last of the commands to the strange four pointed sign, and felt that same tugging sensation, and the same view of before -- Being forcefully tugged into the gate, a feeling of floating and of loneliness. Except...He wasn't quite so alone anymore, not with the steady and gently comforting hum and glow of his gift. Everything proceeded as with the first, and he leaped out to find himself in a dark, obviously infected land.  
  
The twin blade turned, and was met by the startled and surprised expressions of Balmung and BlackRose. Apparently, they had went through a similar experience with the gate.  
  
"Woah...That was weird..." the only girl in the party stated, shaking her head in an attempt to re-arrange everything back to their proper place.  
  
Balmung of Azure Sky said nothing, only shifted as he adjusted to the sudden re-orientation of his surroundings.  
  
"Well, let's go!" cried an enthusiastic heavyblade, and they began searching this place, dodging bits of code, surviving through the relentless data surges, and trekking onward towards the dungeon.  
  
  
  
It was nearly an hour later, as the party reached the bottom floor of the living dungeon. It was rather spooky, truth be told...Without the random flecks of infection, the place looked freaky enough. But the virus seemed to have an effect on the biological part of this area as well, the walls and flooring a sickly green tinge, the walls looking rather pasty.  
  
"Well...The Gott Statue should be in the room ahead..." Kite began, pointing to the only room left on their map un-explored. BlackRose cut in with her own opinion on it, however. "Yeah, but it's probably just another data bug, with what these infected areas have been throwing at us. Sheesh..."  
  
Balmung was towards the back, looking inquisitive. "Only one way to find out..."  
  
He started alone towards the blackness of the room ahead, soon joined by the twin blade he  
  
_adored_  
  
practically raised through newbiehood. BlackRose joined further on, reluctantly.  
  
  
  
At first, Kite thought he had somehow gotten stuck in the transition between rooms. White surrounded him, white was below him, and white was around him. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked ahead. He turned slightly, only to see BlackRose doing the same. Balmung, however, wasn't so naïve. He, instead, stepped forward a few more steps, looking around in bewilderment. "...It's...One of her rooms..."  
  
  
  
WHEEEE! A whole 7 pages on word! O.O ::drops dead::

And I'm sorry if there are any wierd mistakes, like a thought that isn't italicsized or a random missing dot. Darn ff.net...Taking away all the nice symbols.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok, I had a MAJOR attack of writer's block (and I felt angst-ridden, which wouldn't be good for a fluffy fic)...Sorry peeps. After beta-ing for two people, doing some art, and applying to be a manga scanlator, I think I'm finally back :D  
  
**Azusasan**: Cookies! And...I'm sorry, for not updating in forever...::pleads for forgiveness::  
  
**Cluless97**: Yes, stupid catnip...-that- was where it went, I was looking all over for it! I'll restrain Mia, promise, okee?  
  
**Kitty Riku and SW**: Wheee! You always make my day, you know? ::hugs::  
  
**White bunny**: ::revives her slowly:: Awake? Good! More ficcage for you!  
  
**Michelle**: No, blackrose isn't...And I have! See? ::points downwards::  
  
**Cool-kitsune**: CHOCOLATE! ::loves you forever:: And of course I'll read your fic! Post it soon, please? There needs to be more Balmung x Kite stories out there! And thank you! :3  
  
**One-Winged Angel**: FF:VII...Ooo...That game scared the bejeebers out of me...::shudders:: It's Jenova, all Jenova...But when I write fluff, I always listen to Porno Graffiti and L'arc en Ciel. Strangeness...  
  
**Cool-cat1**: See? I'm not the only scared person out there! And yes, Balmung and Kite make the cutest couple in the world :3  
  
**Hairu**: Hehe...Actually, when I first played .hack, I thought this was going to be one of the popular couples! Elk never struck me as a good bishie...But oh well. I guess the age difference scared everyone off. ::sweatdrop::  
  
**Jeweled Knife**: O.O You don't like Balmung? ::huggles her plushie of him:: Oh well, each to their own...And yes! Kite is so kawaii :D  
  
Writer's block SUCKS. So does math homework. I've never had so much math homework in my life...Apparently, offering to re-learn Algebra I wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. And I also offered my arse on a nice shiny platter...BECAUSE I'M GONNA HAVE FINALS AGAIN! ::cries:: Sorry for ranting, but...it's just...  
  
On to the story!  
  
Warnings: The usual. Spoilers up to and past the first white room. And fluffiness...  
  
= Entering new areas, or time change, or POV change  
  
underline = System Message  
  
_italics_ = Thought  
  
  
  
"What the..." Kite asked quietly.  
  
The twin-blade was officially freaked out.  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would have just shrugged the mysteriously spotless room, and moved on. Then again, under normal circumstances, there wouldn't be a bed with dozens of teddy bears lying around it. Ok...So it sounded a bit stupid, being scared of such a scene. But it was just downright _creepy_.  
  
In the very center of the room, if it even had a center, was a simple, four- poster bed. White, curtains up, with a yellow ceiling. It was very old looking, seeming to gather digital dust with every second that passed by. That, by itself, would have been fine...Simply an oddity, to be mentioned to Balmung later.  
  
It was the teddy bears that gave the room its abandoned look. Yellow, strangely elongated bears, lying in all the manner of positions around the bed. Like they had been knocked off, strewn across the room in a surge of anger, and just simply left. Only three remained on the bed, one seeming to stare into Kite's heart with a sullen, conniving look.  
  
All three jumped as a dull, rusty-sounding voice cut through the silence.  
  
"And so, I shall name her Aura.   
Without you, she would not exist.   
The shining girl, Aura.  
We will entrust her with our will.  
Our future is in her hands. She is our..."  
  
With that said, Kite instinctively held out his hands, and a yellowed note fell into them. "Harold's Note" was its name, upon closer inspection.  
  
"...Well, that made no sense..." said Blackrose, looking around warily. "Let's get out of here, Kite. This place gives me the creeps..."  
  
"No...Look, there's another note over there." Balmung stated quietly, barely brushing the paper before it dissipated and another voice filled the air.  
  
"Shunning the field broken by Wave,   
the shadowed girl whispers,   
"Surely, I will return."  
Alas, the truth unbeknownst,   
Awaiting her at journey's end;   
Eternal mourning for her land."  
  
Another note joined the first, this one entitled 'Epitaph 00'  
  
"Balmung...Let's just go..." Kite said, also starting to peer around the room nervously. In a way, he wanted to absorb as much as he could, of this place...And at the same time, shove it out of his mind for all time.  
  
Blackrose was the first to react, whipping out a Sprite Ocarina and whisking herself away first.  
  
Balmung didn't think as he reacted. He simply did what he felt was right. The elder man reached forward, and tugged Kite close to him...Close, held tight against his chest, a startled look on the twin blade's face visible for only a moment, before both men faded to dust.  
  
  
  
The Descendant of Fianna had no idea what had compelled him to grab the younger boy, but he did so anyway. Well, perhaps not grabbed the boy, but brought him to a tight hug against him as the swirls of light grew brighter.  
  
In the midst of darkness, the angel-like blademaster felt the warm body he held tense, suddenly rigid despite the loose hold. His own calmness suddenly dissipated, alarms ringing in his head and panic running amok. This wasn't good, his instincts were yelling, you've just ruined a potentially vital friendship. A potentially great lover.  
  
_But!_ He responded, mind whirring back to that day not too long ago. _He didn't react strangely last time..._  
  
_Yeah, but it's best not to take chances.  
_  
  
  
Kite hadn't rejected the sudden change in environment -- Anything, absolutely anything was better than that room. The more he thought of that blank area, the more frequent shudders came across him from that creepiness. For some reason...He got the feeling he'd be seeing more of those rooms in the future. And that feeling wasn't a good one.  
  
His mind had realized instantly who it had been who held him, the one who had given the boy a sudden sense of security...But it took a while for his numbed spirit to interpret all that information. Leather was against his chest. Long threads of something white were tickling his legs. Behind him, it was hard -- platemail, if he wasn't much mistaken.  
  
It clicked suddenly, and years of reflex caused him to curl inwards. The twin blade managed to restrain that instinct to struggle and get free, but it wasn't hard to; he also knew it was Balmung, after all. But BlackRose's words came drifting back to his mind, haunting and accusing.  
  
_"It just isn't **right **for someone at your age to be hanging around older people! And a **guy** at that! He's going to rape you or something, you know? He looks the type..."  
  
...No, he doesn't look the type...He looks quite...Fascinating? No...More like stunning. Hands-  
_  
His thoughts were suddenly shook from his mind as an abrupt push came from behind; a push of hands at his back, thrusting him away from the other player. He looked back for a moment, seeing a smear of white and blue, before he faded again.  
  
  
  
When Kite re-appeared in the Root Town, he looked around anxiously. Balmung. He was gone.  
  
_...He probably freaked out or something...  
_  
_I don't blame him too much though. Although...It was nice.  
_  
Admittance. Yes, he liked the silver-haired angel. Complete and utter admittance to that fact.  
  
_And he's going to avoid me from now on, isn't he?  
_  
  
  
BlackRose peered curiously at Kite, wondering what the boy was thinking so intently about. He looked troubled, in a way, but determined at the same time. It better not be that Balmung-character again...  
  
The heavyblade was intent on snapping the boy out of that daze. As she walked closer and closer, she was more and more assured of the fact that the orange-clad boy was thinking of Balmung. It wasn't an assuring though though.  
  
She reached forward, grabbing his hand and dragging him out into the street. "Kite, Kite! Look, someone's trading off his Masterblades...You wanted those, right?"  
  
The boy in question suddenly snapped out of his dream-like state, looking at BlackRose as if she were some god. Then, back to a distracted, dull look. "Oh...Uh, yeah. I'll go see that later thou-"  
  
"No no no...I'll get'em for you! How's that?"  
  
"Um...Yeah...Ok, sounds good." He replied, a vague attempt at being normal.  
  
Despite everything BlackRose was still genuinely worried. It looked like something bad.  
  
  
  
Balmung of Azure Sky had logged off of the World immediately after pushing Kite away. The screen was now dark, and the young man at the desk had his head in his hands, apparently either mad at himself or extremely upset. Or both, as the case was. Black hair was ruffled, eyes were rubbed free of compter-screen syndrome. It was getting late in his part of the world. Yes, yes, that was his reason for getting off. Not that he was nervous to see Kite, no no...Balmung was always confident, he never got nervous.  
  
_Hah! Pure crap, pure and utter crap I say._  
  
Yes, it was...The man who played Balmung usually stayed up well past this hour, so he could meet with the twin blade. And further after that, to complete the paperwork his job required.  
  
_But. Oh well. I am tired now and that is why I'm going to sleep. Yes, that's the reason, I'm tired and I want sleep..._  
  
He wasn't tired, not really. Not in the least.  
  
_I've fallen in love with some guy on The World. Love. Not lust, I don't think. I've done that enough to know what it feels like... and I'm acting like some schoolgirl..._  
  
He visibly sweat-dropped, now regretting his actions.  
  
_Too late._  
  
He slowly made his way to his bed, just slumping in without bothering to do anything. Morning could wait, this battle in his head was more important.  
  
._..I'll just pretend it never happened. If he hates me, he hates me, and...And I'll be sad. If he also pretends it never happens, that'd be good. If he liked it though..._  
  
Without further thought to the other situations, he drifted to sleep with stray thoughts of possibilities, possibilities.  
  
  
  
NYAHAHA! Yes, Balmung is feeling particularly uke-ish today...Haha, I wonder if I should get them together like that. ::gets shot by Balmung fans:: ::most of which, are Balmung himself.::  
  
Ok, ok...I won't. It doesn't work too well in my mind like that anyway...But heck, I'm gonna have fun with this while it lasts! Warning to people though, Balmung history flash-back is coming for the next chapter...It'll have nice shounen-ai-ish goodness though, so maybe you'll forgive me for it...::hides::

I'm sorry it's so short...It's all I could squish out of my tired, tired brain after weeks of hours of math everyday...  
  
Reviews are loved! Reviewers are loved even more!


End file.
